


Were You Just Touching Yourself?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker, but not by much, peter is underage, peter parker is a slut, tony stark is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 98- “Were you touching yourself?”





	Were You Just Touching Yourself?

98- “Were you touching yourself?”

~~~~~

Peter has been talking about how he took on five bad guys all at once and won for about an hour. Not that Tony minds- the opposite actually. Peter’s super strength has always been something that turned him on, but hearing about it in such detail? God, he might explode.

“Oh, wow, Mr. Stark, I have to go! I’m late for dinner with May; she’s going to kill me!” He says and grabs his backpack. “I’ll see you later Mr. Stark, thank you for listening!” He says before dashing out of the room.

Tony swallows thickly and leans back in his chair. God, he’s an awful person. Well, if he’s already going to hell… might as well enjoy the ride.

He pulls his cock out and starts to stroke it slowly, imagining what it would look like to have Spider-Man stroking him instead. And then he’s imagining the mask pulled up just enough to reveal those gorgeous pink lips, and fucking his cock in between them. And then- oh, then…

Then he imagined what it would feel like to be forced on his knees, held there by strength no normal human could possess. What would it feel like to be held up by the teen, the only thing stopping him from falling being his super strength? What would-

Tony jumps at the loud bang of the door opening, and tries desperately to put his cock away without the kid seeing.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I forgot my chem homework and Mr. Johnson would kill me if I forgot again and- Mr. Stark? Are you feeling ok?” He asks, worried. He walks closer to Tony, frowning.

Tony is blushing, and he feels like he’s going to die if Peter looks down. “I’m f-fine. Dandy. Good as can be.”

Peter frowns and goes over, touching Tony’s forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re really warm. Are you sick?”

Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. “No, I’m healthy kiddo. Just ah- yeah.”

Peter frowns and steps back. He looks over Mr. Stark, seeing if there’s anything that- oh! His jaw drops as he stares at his crotch. “Were you touching yourself?” He whispers.

Tony blushes red and stands up. “Your chem homework is over there, I think I hear Pepper sending me an email, I better go check.” He blushes and turns. He thinks he hears Pepper sending an email? What?

Peter bites his lip and makes a risky decision. He pushes Tony into the wall, his face against it and his hands behind his back. “Were you touching yourself for me, Mr. Stark? Were you getting all hot and bothered over my story of kicking ass?”

Tony gasps loudly and can’t help but grind his hips forward, seeking friction. “K-kid, I- I’m s-sorry, I-“

Peter coos and kisses Tony’s neck. “It’s alright, Mr. Stark. What were you thinking about, right before I walked in?”

Tony swallows thickly and whimpers. Well… if Peter is asking for it… “y-you holding me up… just by yourself, not against a wall. A-and…”

Peter feels breathless, high on the power he’s getting. “And?” He whispers.

Tony swallows thickly. “And you’d be pounding into me, and I’d have no where to go because you’d be holding me up by yourself.” He whispers back.

Peter growls and shoves Tony’s pants down, licking his lips. “You want me to pound this ass, Mr. Stark? You want me to fuck you senseless, until all you know is the way my dick feels inside your slutty hole?”

Tony honest to god _sobs_ , pushing his ass out as much as he can for Peter. “Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?” He gasps, squirming.

Peter chuckles darkly, pulling away. “Where do you keep your lube?” He asks.

Tony squirms, looking over his shoulder. “Actually… if you wouldn’t mind… would you… uh… would you… not use it? Lube? I w-want it to hurt.”

Peter frowns. “Ok, but I want to at least stretch you a little bit. I don’t want you to tear.”

Tony blushes and nods, sticking his ass out more. “You can spit on me…” he whispers, as if it’s a second thought. Definitely not playing into his fantasy or anything.

Peter smirks and forces Tony against the wall. “Spread your cheeks, Mr. Stark. Lemme see.”

Tony blushes and does as told, spreading his ass cheeks as much as he can and holding that position. God, he can feel the air on his hole and it’s driving him insane.

Peter moans at the view, then spit on his hole. Peter moves the spit in circles for a bit around the rim, wanting to make sure it’s spread enough. The he pushes two fingers in at once, already searching for that spot he knows all men have.

Tony moans way too loudly, back arcing prettily. God, Peter is way too fucking good at this. “P-Peter- ah- oh god- Yeah- right there!”

Peter smirks and drills into that spot, spreading his finger and adding a third quickly. “You like that, Mr. Stark? You like me abusing your cute little hole? You like me being rough?”

Tony is helpless but to moan louder, fucking his hips back to meet his thrusts. “I’m s-stretched; please fuck me!”

Peter coos and turns Tony around. “How flexible are You?” He asks.

Tony laughs softly. “Pretty damn flexible, kiddo.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that when I’m about to fuck you nine ways to Sunday.”

Tony gasps and groans, turning back around. “Please fuck me already.”

Peter smirks and picks Tony up. He does this by grabbing under his knees, and pulling until Tony’s hips are level with his. He moves so one arm is under both knees, holding Tony there, and spits in his other hand. He strokes his cock with it, and lines himself up. “Ready?”

Tony is panting heavily, an utter mess. Peter is holding him like he weighs nothing at all! With one arm!! He whimpers and nods. “Please fuck me.”

Peter smirks and leads his cock in, lowering Tony’s body into it. He moans at the tightness, letting go of his cock and letting Tony sink the rest of the way down. He goes back to holding Tony’s knees, one in each hand. He spreads them very far apart, before starting a brutal pace and strength.

Tony screams and moans, head rolling back to Peter’s shoulder. He feels so fucking dirty, like he’s being used. Like he’s a toy. Nothing more. God, it’s fucking hot.

“You like that baby? You like me pounding this slutty little hole of yours? Like me splitting you in half with my big fat cock?”

Tony nods stupidly, looking down and gasping. He has a bulge. A fucking bulge in his god damn stomach, where Peter’s cock is moving in and out. He’s going to die. He’s actually going to die.

Peter laughs at Tony, at how he can’t speak. “Can you cum like this? From just me using you?”

Tony way already at the edge of his orgasm once, so he really shouldn’t be that ashamed when he cums untouched at those words. But god, it just adds to the humiliation.

Peter gasps. “Woah, Mr. Stark, that was so awesome!” He says. He speeds up his hips, wanting to cum inside his mentor.

Tony winces from over stimulation, but let’s Peter keep going. It’s fucking hot, being used like this.

Luckily for him, Peter doesn’t last that much longer. He cums with a high pitched whine, something that matches his body type a lot more than his recent dominant personality.

Tony looks down as Peter’s now soft cock slips out of his hole, cum dripping to the floor. “Fuck fuck fuck…” he whispers.

Peter smirks and sets Tony down. “Okay, Yeah, you were right Mr. Stark. That was pretty sexy.”

Tony shakes his head fondly, rubbing just above his ass. “God damn kid, I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Peter smirks. “Why would you be sitting anywhere but on my cock anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
